


13 причин почему ты должен выбрать меня

by Monstrr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Nauto/Sasuke, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отчаявшись сделать Наруто своим классическим способом, Неджи решает прибегнуть к иным методам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 причин почему ты должен выбрать меня

**Author's Note:**

> Ни разу не мой пейринг, и никогда бы не подумала, что у меня по этой парочке что-то напишется.   
> Просьбы и заявки заставляют делать меня страшные вещи х))

Если спросить Неджи, что он ненавидит больше всего, в ответ последует вполне объяснимое “Учиху Саске”. Причина его нелюбви к беглому шиноби была до безобразия проста – Наруто. Все, о чем говорил Узумаки, думал, мечтал, грезил во снах, вертелось вокруг поганого, по мнению Неджи, Учихи. 

Ладно еще это, так ведь Наруто вообще ни на что другое внимания не обращает. 

Хьюга фыркнул. Весь его негатив его и самого раздражал, но куда деть тупую, неуправляемую ревность? Да не знал он. Ровным счетом, как и что делать с всепоглощающей любовью к неугомонному парню. Он пытался подавить ее, не замечать, обратить в презрение, утопить глубоко в себе – все, что угодно, лишь бы не тянуться за Наруто, как за спасительным глотком воздуха. В конечном счете его чувства стали лишь сильнее. И тогда Неджи понял: бороться бессмысленно - это надо принять. Но на невинном выводе дело не кончилось. Позже он решил, что надо брать ситуацию в свои руки и штурмом брать Узумаки, тормознутого, медленно доходчивого и до безобразия невероятного. Учитывая данные критерии и провалившиеся попытки объясниться в чувствах с блондином, Хьюга сделал вывод: Наруто сладкими речами и клятвами в вечной верности не возьмешь. Значит, нужен более понятный и доступный блондинистому мозгу метод. И, как ни странно, Неджи нашел его.

\- Наруто. Я могу доказать тебе, что я лучше Саске. 

\- Что? – пробубнил Наруто с набитым раменом ртом и хмуро глянул на Неджи.

Тот же продолжал говорить, словно не услышал его:

\- Факты говорят сами за себя, и если ты подумаешь или хотя бы сравнишь нас, то сам все поймешь.

В ответ – тишина. Наруто красноречиво молчал, так и не прожевав лапшу, и сверлил Хьюгу то ли злым, то ли тупым взглядом. Да, предложение о “подумать” было определенно лишним. Неджи вздохнул и развернулся.

\- Например, я могу всегда платить за тебя в Ичикару.

Сработало, как ловушка для дичи. Наруто тут же просиял, заодно за раз проглотив лапшу, и уставился на Неджи как на Бога.

\- Правда? – протянул он, по-лисьи улыбаясь. – А что ты от этого получишь?

\- Тебя, - буркнул Хьюга и тут же осекся, исправившись. - Точнее твое внимание. 

Наруто неожиданно посерьезнел, посмотрев на парня усталыми глазами.

\- Неджи, мне кажется, мы уже все решили.

\- Это ты все решил. Причем за обоих. А ведь сам говорил, что у каждого есть свое мнение.

Блондин хотел было ответить, но помотал головой и вернулся к рамену.

В дальнейшем их “свидание” сопровождалось молчанием.

***

Решив сделать привал по пути в деревню после миссии, Ино и Ли отправились за хворостом, оставив Наруто и Неджи разбивать лагерь. С этим они справились быстро и в оставшееся время в ожидании товарищей занялись кто чем. Наруто уселся на берегу, собираясь поточить кунаи и сюрикены, а Хьюга решил смыть с себя пот и грязь в реке. Деликатно раздевшись до шорт, он перекинул волосы за плечо, подцепил пальцами ленту и неожиданно замер. В голове промелькнула сказанная когда-то Узумаки фраза: “А мне нравятся длинные волосы у девушек”. Ну, девушкой он, конечно, не был, но преимущество перед противником всплыло само по себе.

Стянув с волос ленту, Неджи прошел мимо Узумаки, коротко сказав через плечо:

\- А у меня волосы длиннее.

И зашлепал прямо в речную гладь.

Наруто закатил бы, скуксившись, глаза, если бы не зацепился взглядом за роскошную копну волос, переливающихся на солнце, и невольно не залюбовался. Даже Узумаки по достоинству оценил красоту темных локонов.

***

Неджи, привалившись к дверному косяку, внимательно смотрел, как Наруто разгребает свои завалы в поисках свитка, добытого на миссии. Комната была небольшая, но Узумаки сумел захламить ее настолько, что пройти было вообще негде. А еще повсюду валялись упаковки от рамена и чипсов. Глядя на единственные признаки еды в доме Узумаки, Неджи удивился, как тот еще не заработал себе язву желудка или что похуже. А вот если бы он жил с ним, то все было бы куда лучше.

\- Я полезнее Саске: умею стирать, готовить и убирать, - сходу сказал Неджи, уже на автомате предоставляя Наруто перспективы его любви.

Светловолосая голова показалась из-за дверцы шкафа, на лице на секунду расцвела улыбка, в глазах – восхищение, но блондин, дав себе мысленную пощечину, замотал головой и стиснул зубы.

\- Вот эта дурацкая штуковина, - в Хьюгу полетел немного помятый свиток. – Бери и проваливай.

Неджи без вопросов двинулся к выходу, про себя отметив, что Наруто уже реагировал не так раздраженно и ненавистно.

***

Раз в год они проходили медосмотр. В больнице Конохи происходило самое настоящее столпотворение, особенно, когда на проверку приходила мужская часть шиноби. Для Наруто это было пустяком: в компании друзей весело и поприкалываться можно, но не в этот раз. Он всем телом чувствовал блуждающий по нему внимательный взгляд Неджи. Ладно если бы это было через всю комнату, так нет – Хьюга гордо стоял прямо за ним. Ссутулившись и нахохлившись, Наруто сложил руки на груди и сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не развернуться и не врезать по обнаглевшей Хьюговской морде от всей души. Его терпению почти пришел конец, кода из-за двери показалась медсестра и вызвала Неджи на осмотр. Узумаки облегченно выдохнул: наконец-то можно было расслабиться.

Процедура не заняла много времени. Шизуне быстро осмотрела его и под конец послала к высокому столбику с метками и цифрами – рост измерить. 

Оказалось, подрос Хьюга неслабо. Но не это главное. В минуту, когда женщина объявила ему результат, в памяти парня вспыхнул момент из прошлого – Наруто взахлеб рассказывал друзьям, как изменился Саске при последней их встрече, и даже показал, насколько тот вырос. Ввысь. Загорелая ладонь остановилась на пару сантиметров выше светловолосой макушки. Неджи, по памяти на глаз прикинув, сколько там было сантиметров, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и, надев обратно рубашку, вышел из кабинета. Наруто он заметил недалеко от двери, увлеченно болтающего с Саем. Подойдя к парочке, Хьюга остановился плечом к плечу с Узумаки и сказал на ухо:

\- Я выше Саске на 5 сантиметров.

Наруто подозрительно сощурился.

\- Врешь.

\- Нет, - Неджи помотал головой. И подумав, выразительно добавил: - А еще у меня больше, чем у Саске.

Узумаки остолбенел. Неджи не стал терять времени и умыкнул за угол, довольный до невероятного. 

Придя в себя, Наруто залился краской и яростно глянул на Сая.

\- Ты своими лапами и до него добрался?!

Сай в удивлении вскинул брови.

\- Ты о чем, Наруто? Я ничего не делал. 

Блондин чертыхнулся, про себя проклиная все на свете, Неджи – в первую очередь. 

Прервать свою мысленную гневную триаду его заставил тык в плечо. Открыв глаза, он наткнулся на любопытный взгляд и чересчур слащавую улыбочку.

\- А это правда, что у него больше, чем у Саске? – в голосе чистый интерес.

Этого Наруто не выдержал. 

\- Да это прекратится в конец-то концов?! – заорал Узумаки, вцепившись себе в волосы.

Все в комнате замолкли и уставились на него, а Сай все продолжал ждать ответа.

***

Как он умудрился ввязаться в драку в чужой деревне, еще и на миссии, Неджи не знал. 

Однако оказывать первую помощь Наруто пришлось именно ему: Сакуры с ними не было, а Киба в этом гиблом деле был не полезнее кузнечика. 

Затащив на себе изрядно побитое тело в комнату, предоставленную им заказчиком, Хьюга повалил Наруто на кровать и стянул с него куртку вместе с сетчатой майкой. Под кожей набухли ужасные бордово-фиолетовые синяки, в некоторых местах кровоточили раны, но переломов, к счастью, не было. Руки были в относительном порядке – пара царапин не так уж страшно, - как и лицо. Не считая правой щеки, она распухла и посинела. 

Неджи нарыл в ящике бинты и, приподняв Наруто, начал оборачивать раны плотным слоем; несколько мазков зеленкой, и Узумаки стал походить на подсолнух – такой же золотой и с зеленью. Все это время он тихо лежал и с извиняющейся улыбкой наблюдал, как над ним порхает Хьюга. Однако улыбка стерлась, когда тонкие пальцы едва ощутимо обвели рваный шрам на груди – неизлечимая вечная боль, оставленная ему Учихой.

\- Я ни разу не пытался тебя убить, - прошептал Неджи, и, казалось, его кожа стала еще белее, чем до этого, - и не попытаюсь.

Наруто ничего не ответил. Он просто повернул голову к окну, чтобы не видеть искаженное гневом и печалью лицо, и отстранено смотрел, как по стеклу забарабанили первые капли дождя.

***

Наруто славился тем, что всегда держал боль в себе. С ранних лет огородив себя непробиваемой стеной, он не решался убрать ее и по сей день. Детские страхи намертво засели в нем, и Наруто думал, что уже никогда от них не избавиться. Лучше тихо плакать в одиночестве, думал он. Потому что так легче – пройти путь печали одному. Потому что так он сделает жизнь своих друзей чуточку легче. 

Но во второй раз столкнувшись с Саске, он больше не мог держать боль в своем маленьком мире. Неджи нашел его часом позже после возвращения, сжавшегося на толстой ветке дерева и рыдающего в голос. Он тихо присел перед ним на корточки, ласково погладил по волосам. Узумаки всхлипнул и спрятал лицо в поджатых к груди коленках. Некоторое время они так и сидели, а потом Наруто начал говорить. Обо всем. Давясь слезами, он рассказывал ему, как его неприязнь превратилась в вечную преданность и дружбу, как весело им было с Саске, и что это нестерпимо больно – видеть, как твой друг превращается в марионетку в руках опустошающей ненависти, которой его заполнили. 

Он больше не воплощал в себе силу и надежду. Прямо в тот момент Неджи смотрел не на лучшего шиноби, а на маленького мальчика, обиженного и преданного. И ему нестерпимо захотелось разорвать Учиху на куски. 

\- Я приму твою боль и избавлю тебя от нее. Обещаю.

Наруто поднял на него красные глаза и неожиданно рванулся вперед, обхватил плечи Хьюги и ткнулся лицом ему в грудь. Сегодня, с этим человеком он позволит себе снести свою стену и полностью открыться – впервые в жизни.

***

Сначала это было забавно, потом – раздражающе, а после того дня на дереве – по-другому. Несмотря на надоевшее внимание Неджи и его вездесущие факты, Наруто начал понимать: едва заметные искры симпатии начали разгораться и закручиваться в немыслимом пламени, растекающемуся в груди. Знать, что ты кому-то нужен, оберегаем и любим – счастье. И Узумаки не мог перебороть улыбку при мыслях о Неджи. 

Постепенно его неприступность начала таять, позволяя Хьюге подбираться ближе. И Наруто это нравилось. Пришлось даже саму себе в этом сознаться.

Однако через пару недель парень был готов забыть о каких-либо чувствах и утопить Неджи. И еще кое-кого с ненормальной улыбочкой. Хотя, надо признать: он сам виноват. Потащить Неджи на горячие источники – плохая идея, позвать с собой Сая – еще хуже. Оставалось загадкой, как он вообще додумался до такой бредовой идеи. 

Наруто мысленно избил себя до полусмерти и проклял всеми возможными ругательствами. 

А ведь начиналось-то все очень даже хорошо! Пока Сай не завел тему о сексе. И Хьюга – Наруто чуть под воду от шока не ушел – его поддержал. 

Парни со знанием дела обсуждали каким-то макаром приобретенный опыт, а Наруто, покраснев до кончиков ушей, повернулся к ним спиной и старался не слушать их. 

Выходило неплохо, но прогресс длился недолго. Наруто вздрогнул и покраснел еще сильнее, когда Неджи нарочито громко и медленно заявил:

\- Я опытнее Саске.

\- И с чего такой вывод? – Сая этот разговор забавлял.

\- Учитывая его одержимость отмщением, нетрудно было понять это.

Узумаки погрузился в воду, оставив на поверхности только нос и глаза. 

Выгнув бровь, Сай ухмыльнулся.

\- А как у тебя дела с сексом, Наруто? Или член так и не отрос?

Вот оно. 

Только этот чертов ублюдок знал, как довести его до максимальной точки адской ярости всего за секунду. 

\- Еще слово, скотина, и я сделаю так, что у тебя его вообще не станет!

\- Оу, - наигранно ужаснулся Сай, - какой кошмар! Неджи, ты не ревнуешь? 

Хьюга в недоумении нахмурился.

\- Наруто собирается потрогать мой член, - как ни в чем не бывало, пояснил Сай. 

Отреагировать Неджи не успел, так как Узумаки с диким ревом накинулся на парня.

\- Сдохни, кретин озабоченный! 

\- Но я не могу, - Сай спокойно блокировал налеты блондина. – Тогда тебе станет слишком хорошо жить. И, кроме того, мы же друзья. Как настоящий друг я должен волноваться о твоей далекой половой жизни.

\- Нихрена ты не должен! – сильнее бесился Наруто, и, совсем ошалев от ярости, сердито глянул на Хьюгу.

\- Неджи, скажи этому придурку, что бы он прекратил свои махинации!

Тот только пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не скажу тебе «нет». На что угодно.

Двоякий смысл. Скрытый контекст. Опя-я-ять!

Чуть ли не рыча, Наруто по привычке вцепился в мокрые лохмы.

\- Господи, Неджи, и ты туда же?! Вы совсем уже совесть потеряли?!

И не дождавшись ответа, Узумаки вылез из воды, обмотался полотенцем и пулей рванул в раздевалку. 

Парни проводили его взглядом, потом Сай повернулся к Хьюге и улыбнулся:

\- Продолжим разговор?

\- Конечно.

***

Праздники в Конохе отмечались очень ярко и от всей души. Наряды, разукрашенные лица детей, игры, халявная еда и напитки – это все, безусловно, приятно, но это не сравнить с красочным разнообразием цветков фейверков, распускающихся на ночном небосводе. 

Наруто смотрел на разукрашенное огнями небо, затаив дыхание и не решаясь отвести взгляд. Потрясающее зрелище. Оно становилось по-особенному прекрасным, когда смотришь не в одиночку, а с кем-то близким. 

Неджи был приятно удивлен, когда Наруто, найдя его в толпе, потянул за рукав за собой, выведя на возвышенную платформу. “Тут просторнее”, – коротко объяснил он. И Неджи не стал задавать лишних вопросов. 

Они стояли плечом к плечу. Хьюга кусал губу, думая, можно ли сделать контакт теснее, и в конечном счете наплевал на мораль – аккуратно коснулся пальцами расслабленной ладони и обхватил ее.  
Охнув, Наруто тут же отдернул руку и кинул на парня взгляд, который Неджи потом так и не смог объяснить. 

\- Не стоит. Нас же увидеть могут.

В светлых глазах вспыхнула уверенность, и Неджи твердо заявил:

\- Мне все равно, что подумают о нас другие.

Голубые глаза широко распахнулись. Наруто не ожидал такого. Он уставился на Неджи, словно на призрака, не зная, как реагировать на такое.  
Все решилось само собой, когда узкая ладонь погладила его руку, а после их пальцы сплелись. Это было приятно. Головокружительно приятно.  
Все мысли смешались, слова застряли в горле, так и не сорвавшись с губ вопросом. Наруто улыбнулся и вскинул голову в небо, где расцветали искристые узоры, даже не заметив, как счастливо загорелись его глаза. Впервые он не ворчал в ответ на проявленную нежность, а просто наслаждался ласковым теплом другого человека, так крепко сжавшего его руку.

***

После фейверков они так и не смогли разойтись. Расставаться не хотелось, да и спать тоже, так что Неджи был совершенно не против встретить рассвет на полигоне, особенно если Наруто вел его туда за руку. 

Они уселись прямо на склон и наблюдали, как первые лучи солнца окрашивают небо и облака. Неджи придвинулся ближе и посмотрел на Наруто. Тот улыбался, прикрыв глаза. Он выглядел невероятно спокойным и счастливым, и Хьюге не верилось, что прямо перед ним прежний Узумаки. 

Почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд, блондин повернул голову, и они с Неджи чуть не столкнулись носами. Замер, не зная оттолкнуть или прижаться к сильному телу. Его разрывали противоречия, и он даже не понимал, что на самом деле чувствует к парню. Но что точно было ясно, так это необъяснимая и сильная тяга к нему. Наруто вздохнул и чуть отстранился, чувствуя, как предательски покраснели щеки. Он не знал, чего от него ждал Неджи, внимательно смотря на него. Да и не пришлось ломать голову. Хьюга сам, как всегда, сделал шаг.

\- Я тебя люблю, - мягко, на одном дыхании сказал он.

Эти слова Наруто слышал не впервые. Но в этот раз что-то внутри сладко откликнулось на признание, и он, отвернувшись, улыбнулся краешком рта.

\- И главное - я с тобой. Навсегда.

Не успел Узумаки охнуть, как его схватили за плечи и развернули к себе, а сухие губы накрыли его в поцелуе. Сначала он испугался, однако приятное ощущение смыло страх, оставив расползающуюся по телу нежность. Наруто прикрыл глаза и неуверенно ответил, положив руки на изогнутую спину. 

Пожалуй, думал он, ему стоит дать Неджи шанс. 

Но вся романтика была втоптана в землю, когда Хьюга оторвался от его губ и совершенно бесцеремонно вынес вердикт:

\- И еще я целуюсь лучше, чем Саске.

В ту же секунду из смущенного, довольного подростка Узумаки превратился в истинный ужас преисподней.

\- Да ты прекратишь это уже или нет?! – проорал он на всю деревню.

Птицы от такого крика испугано поднялись в небо и улетели прочь. А Неджи подумал, что разозленный Наруто выглядел до безобразия соблазнительно и, пожалуй, стоило почаще выводить его из себя.


End file.
